


Four Times Grantaire Fell And One Time Enjolras Was There To Meet Him

by angelaofthelord



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a prompt I received on tumblr: "Grantaire falls down, often. One time, Enjolras is there to see him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Grantaire Fell And One Time Enjolras Was There To Meet Him

It was to no ones surprise that Grantaire spent the majority of the evenings on the floor. Least of all Enjolras.

I.

Grantaire had long since known that his fearless leader had given up all hope where he was concerned and effectively washed his hands of the drunk cynic. And a lack of embarrassment was key in the way he functioned. He knew his modesty had flown away the day that he laid eyes upon his Apollo for the first time and promptly fell off of the table he was dancing on.

That was the first time, he had fell in front of his Sun God and would not be the last.

II.

The next time he fell Enjolras was not even there to see it. He and Courfeyrac were walking down the steps of the Musain together, long after the rest of the Les Amis had left. 

“How long have you harboured feelings for our dear Enjolras?” 

In place of an answer Grantaire had chosen this time to trip over one of the loose stones in the street and land promptly on his face.

III.

He could not help himself, every time he watched Enjolras speak he was enraptured and captivated, but still he could not stop the sarcastic remarks from slipping past his liquor loosed tongue.

“You believe in nothing!” Enjolras shouted accusingly, his words cruel and sharp.

I believe in you he wanted to say, he intended to say, if the fog of alcohol had not taken over in his fit of passion. His legs buckled as he stood up to shout his rebuttal and Enjolras’ scowling face was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

IV.

Everywhere he could hear the sounds of death and pain and blood. This was not the sound of liberty or justice, just the cruel reality that Grantaire knew would come for them. 

He drank and he drank in a fruitless effort to drown out the ache in his heart that was growing by the second at the sight and sound of the carnage. 

It was not until he reached the top of the Musain that the alcohol took over and he tripped over one the last remaining tables and the world faded in to darkness.

V.

The sound of gunfire had stopped, at last. It was the silence that had woken him. When he saw the soldiers approaching his Apollo, he felt his fear wash away as he knew what he had to do.

“Long live the Republic! I am one of them!”

The look on Enjolras’ face as he approached was one of pain, desperation and confusion. But still, to Grantaire, he would always be beautiful.

“Do you permit it?” He whispered, his eyes pleading. The haze of the alcohol cleared with the soft smile that Enjolras gives him.

Odd, he thinks, that this time he fell, Enjolras had fallen with him, in life and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow my fic blog its angelaofthelord.tumblr.com and if you want my personal just drop me a message!  
> thank you and mucho love :3


End file.
